Revenge Fits Best
by wendoodle
Summary: Ron has just cheated on Hermione after 5 years of marriage, now divorced and single, Hermione's one set goal is to make Ron jealous and want her back. Draco decides to help her, to gain her affection for real, and suggests that they make a bargain to pretend date each other so that their exes get jealous. Will Draco succeed and win Hermione's love?


Revenge Fits Best

By Wendoodle

(Hey Guys! This is my first story, I hope you like it! The next chapter will be coming out soon!)

Chapter 1

"No, this can't be true. It just can't be, I am calling Rita Skeeter right now." Hermione groaned as she read the headlines of the daily prophet, "**Ronald Weasely Caught With Another Woman?**"

Ginny looked at Hermione across the table with pity, "I'm sorry Hermione, when I saw it this morning, I couldn't believe it. Ron would never do something like this, but according to the prophet there is proof that he has been seeing this other women."

"Rita is probably just making up lies, these have got to be magically changed," Hermione tried to convince herself as she stared at the moving pictures of Ron and a pretty brunette kissing and walking into a hotel room. "I mean listen to this:

_For the past three weeks Ron has been seeing other women. How do we know? We were told by an anonymous person who also gave us these photos. He had told us word by word of Ron's affair. According to him, this is how it happened, "Ron was walking into my bar when he saw Isabelle. You could immediately tell that he was into her, he practically sauntered up to her and r wRon was married already so I wanted to know what he was up to. He flirted with her and she flirted back, he even ordered her a drink! Afterwards, they left the bar together. At first I disregarded it; I mean what was I supposed to know? But they just kept coming back into the bar so I got suspicious, I sent two of my waiters to follow him and see what he was up too. Little did I know that they came back with these pictures of them!"_

As Hermione continued to read it out loud, her stomach sank. _It does sound real, _she thought, but nevertheless she forced a smile on her face and looked back at Ginny. "See? It does sound fake; Rita would do anything to make me look bad."

Ginny gave her the look and responded uneasily, "I don't know, it sounds real to me. Plus I know that you know this could be very real, why else has he been distant the past few weeks? You told me just last week that he is always at work in the ministry and that he never comes home early at night."

"Yeah, but he would never lie to me right?" Hermione stared at Ginny, willing and pleading for her to say yes.

"Well… I don't know. I hate to say this about my brother but you know he isn't the best person."

Hermione sighed, as she tried to think about this situation,_ Ron would never lie to me, we have been married happily for 5 years. I mean, he was practically groveling at my feet for me to marry him when I was 20, it wasn't the other way around. _Hermione ignored the tiny thought in her head that it might be true.

"I will talk to him about it, but I am sure it's not true," Hermione finally decided.

Ginny gave her the look and replied, "Just be careful okay? I know he is my brother and all but he is a man like all the others. Think clearly for your own benefit, and if it is true I will help you. Don't hide from me just because I am his sister alright? Now I have to go, take care all right?"

"Fine, I will." Hermione stood up, hugged Ginny goodbye and led her to the door. After Ginny was gone, Hermione locked the door behind her and went into her room to think about what she had just heard. After thirty minutes of contemplating about Ron, she came to the conclusion that this was all a misunderstanding, Ron would never do this to her. Slowly, the nagging feeling that told her that it was true was gone.

Hermione went to the couch and sat down, she curled up in by the armrest and pulled out her favorite book from the shelf next to her and began to read. Suddenly there was a sharp hoot from the window. Hermione looked up and saw a gray, round owl pecking at the window, there was a letter attached to its leg. She sighed and got out of the couch and walked toward the owl, after opening the window, the owl flews in, dropped the letter, and flew away. Hermione picked the letter up, and she slowly peeled of the seal. The letter was charmed, inside it contained 6 photos that were magically shrunk and would enlarge back when touched. Hermione carefully pulled out the photos and looked at them, first slowly, and then shuffling through the photos faster and faster, until the world began to spin around her. She fell on the floor as she heard someone pounding at the door.

"KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. I'M HOME!" Ron yelled as he opened the door. He had expected a warm welcome, maybe a few kisses and a nice dinner, but not this. He looked down to see his wife on the floor, tears streaming down her face. He quickly walked to her and knelt down and said, "What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

"Yes," Hermione whispered, she picked up the fallen photos from the floor and pushed them at Ron's chest. "Explain these."


End file.
